


На катере

by River_Kids



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Kids/pseuds/River_Kids
Summary: — Давайте устроим бунт? — предложил какой-то студент с заднего ряда.Питер заинтересованно повернул голову и улыбнулся своей хитрой лисьей улыбкой.— Как именно?— Давайте всю эту лекцию будем трепаться? И истории всякие травить. А ещё после этой лекции все домой свалим!
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 13





	На катере

Профессор Флетчер вошёл в аудиторию, после чего все разговоры мгновенно умолкли.  
Судя по лицу, преподаватель был не то сильно озадачен, не то расстроен. Он сел за свой стол и тяжело вздохнул.

— Тема сегодняшней лекции…— начал было он и все разом выпали. Потому что проф никогда раньше не начинал лекцию без забавных рассказов и историй о муже, доме или просто без чего-то интересного, что заставило бы аудиторию слушать его во сто крат внимательнее.

— Подождите, а как же история? — бесстрашно перебил его студент.

Профессор снял свои очки и подслеповато сощурился.

— Привычка — страшная вещь, мистер Робинс. Разве вы сюда пришли не лекцию послушать? — с тенью недовольства, излишне серьёзно проговорил он. Впрочем, злым он всё равно не выглядел. Питер Флетчер даже в самом своём плохом настроении был всё равно во сто крат приятнее другого их преподавателя, мистера Смита. Причём это если учитывать, что Смит как раз таки был в отличном расположении духа.

— У вас что-то случилось, профессор? — с грустью спросила другая студентка, — Вы с мужем поссорились? — предположила она.

Флетчер откинулся на спинку стула и ухмыльнулся, чуть расслабляясь.

— Нет, не совсем. Сегодня мы с Майлом Пирсоном, деканом вашего института, обсуждали некоторые важные образовательные моменты. Однако мою точку зрения не поддержали. Мистер Пирсон и мистер Смит высказались категорически против моей идеи пристроить третий курс журналистов, в качестве практики, на государственные каналы.

По аудитории пронеслись расстроенные вздохи. Все надеялись на профессора Флетчера и на то, что он сможет убедить руководство поступить именно так.

— Мне правда жаль, ребята, я пытался, — Питер грустно улыбнулся.

— Давайте устроим бунт? — предложил какой-то студент с заднего ряда.

Питер заинтересованно повернул голову и улыбнулся своей хитрой лисьей улыбкой.

— Как именно?

— Давайте всю эту лекцию будем трепаться? И истории всякие травить. А ещё после этой лекции все домой свалим!

Флетчер весело рассмеялся.

— Следующая лекция по зарубежке у мистера Смита. Боюсь что он вам потом за такой бунт устроит адские отработки, — хмыкнул преподаватель, — нет, на его лекцию всё же сходите. Но на нашей лекции будет бунт, вы правы. Мы все это заслужили в качестве возмещения морального ущерба.

В аудитории послышались смешки и хлопки, вздохи радости и облегчения.

— Так о чём вам рассказать сегодня, мои юные бунтари? — спросил, наконец, Флетчер у студентов, когда гул поутих.

— Расскажите как вы поженились с мужем? Ну, типо, кто кому предложение делал? — попросила одна студентка.

— Или расскажите как вы кошек завели. Или как съездили на Мальдивы. Вы обещали фотки показать! — перебила её другая.

Флетчер расхохотался.

— Вас больше интересует мой муж, чем моя ярчайшая журналистская карьера! — Питер состроил обиженную мину, — Ладно. Расскажу вам про предложение. До того, как мы заключили брак с моим любимым мужчиной мы были знакомы уже лет пять и около трёх лет встречались. Поженились мы в четырнадцатом году, в августе. Но в июле мы вдвоём поехали в Лос-Анджелес. Отдохнуть, немного развлечься, посплескаться в море в конце концов. Не то чтобы моему супругу всё это сильно нравилось, он человек по большей части спокойный и любящий более тихие места. Но он согласился ради меня, потому что…любит, — последнее слово прозвучало тихо и как-то нежно, — В общем, мы развлекались пару недель, с за два дня до объезда решили покататься на катере. Помимо нас там был инструктор и ещё одна пара. Мы взяли шампанское, кучу фруктов — всё как в рекламках. И вот, я, не глядя, беру бокал из рук возлюбленного, смотрю на море и пытаюсь опрокинуть в себя шампанское. Кадр замирает! Я смотрю на своего мужчину и вижу какое-то непонятное выражение на лице своего возлюбленного. Всё отмирает, я давлюсь шампанским, начинаю кашлять, из моего горла на палубу вылетает кольцо. Впрочем, мой благоверный не обращает на него внимания, а подлетает ко мне. Стоит тут же уточнить, что я находился около самого борта. И вот я кашляю, из глаз непроизвольно текут слёзы от нехватки кислорода, одно неловкое движение и вот я почти что падаю назад, за борт! — Флетчер трагично останавливает рассказ на несколько секунд, — К счастью, мой дорогой жених поймал меня до того, как я свалился в воду. Благо, катер хотя бы стоял в этот момент, — Питер смеётся, — В общем, пока я пытался снова начать нормально дышать, он сходил за кольцом, повытирал его и, как полагается, встал на одно колено. Конечно, я согласился! Он меня и случайно то едва не убил, а если бы я отказал — убил бы однозначно! — студенты бессовестно заржали, — Я шучу, конечно. Я просто обожаю своего мужа, так что как только стало известно что однополые браки собираются легализовать, я тут же начал думать об этом. Но мой любимый намного раньше сработал. Вот так вот, — Флетчер театрально поклонился.

— Ладно, детки. Этот рассказ заставил меня вспомнить насколько сильно я люблю своего мужа, так что предлагаю вам всем сейчас пойти покушать за время остатка лекции, а я свалю в кабинет и напишу мужу, как сильно люблю его. И как сильно буду любить его ночью, — выражение на лице Питера стало слегка пакостным.

Студенты разошлись, а Флетчер поспешил в свой кабинет, на ходу печатая мужу сообщение: «В мой кабинет. СРОЧНО!!!»

Конечно, обеспокоенный подобным Реймонд примчался быстро, не прошло и пяти минут. Он был очень обеспокоен и смотрел на вполне здорового Питера удивлённо.

— Что произошло? Ты в порядке? — засуетился он вокруг мужа, осматривая на предмет повреждений.

Флетчер не ответил, а только встал и оттеснил мужа к стене, прижимая его за плечи, и поцеловал. Глубоко, долго, будто изучая. Рей ответил, немного расслабившись.  
Когда Питер наконец отпустил мужа, тот хрипло проговорил:

— Так что случилось то?

— А, — Флетчер махнул рукой, — Просто злился на тебя из-за ситуации с Микки. Но потом рассказал студентам о том, как ты мне делал предложение и вспомнил, как сильно люблю тебя.

Рей тяжело вздохнул.

— Ну ты и говнюк, Флетчер, — пробормотал он, глядя из-за стекол своих очков.

— И…? — затребовал продолжения Питер, улыбаясь.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — на выдохе говорит Реймонд.


End file.
